kymfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxicity and Dramas
The website KnowYourMeme has a community spread across its bustling comment sections and forum, in addition to multiple social media platforms such as Discord. With this have come numerous acts considered 'toxic' and 'dramatic' by the userbase, including controversies and criticized behaviors by admins, mods, and users alike. General Criticism #Criticized for "killing" memes by either forcing them or making them too normalized via documenting them. Some members becoming irate when criticized for this. #NPC Wojak triggered perceived political toxicity among KYM members, causing the left-leaning and right-leaning users to go toe-to-toe in comments. #Moderator toxicity has been a well-known well-documented problem on KnowYourMeme for more than a decade, acknowledged by users and mods alike. #*Captain Blubber is famed for creating Riff-Raff, but this sub-forum is partially blamed for boosting perceived 'toxicity' and hatred on the site. Others ridicule it for failing to mimic 4chan's /b/ board. #*3kole5, a Sr. Entry Moderator, has opposed tranny memes and banned one user about it. He's been mentioned in Encyclopedia Dramatica and been called a "cuck" for this perceived toxicity. #*Some mods to this day brim with vitriol over how Epyc Wynn performed perceived "wrongdoings" and created a HUGE drama on KYM that nearly resulted in an exodus of moderators. Mods were also annoyed Epyc was unbanned, had a special forum ban designed for him against the wishes of the mods, and felt the admins were undermining their powers in doing this. Users have been annoyed Epyc Wynn did not actually engage in any single over-the-top act that warranted a ban, as well as him being mixed up with the separate user Emperor Palpitoad. Users also found Epyc Wynn's humor incredibly annoying, as well as his uncanny ability to be repeatedly mentioned across the forums in thread titles and posts. #A user named Pachirisu attempt to send ED to raid KYM, and it failed because, as ED has said, ED isn't YOUR PERSONAL ARMY! #According to DoomMan83's Urban Dictionary submission, it has been said to be filled with Weebs and Shit-for-Brains. But the only important reason for this submission is, the part where there is "getting your ass beaten for voicing your opinion." #The Admins/Mods frontpaged some dead memes, and you should expect that users will downvote these. #After KYM got an article in Encyclopedia Dramatica, some KYM users like Spider-Byte said the users are just a bunch of unfunny edgelords. #The users are OBSESSED with overwhelmingly softcore porn. Most of the time, the Trending Images have sexually suggestive images of characters in it. Users are known to be downvoted and insulted for criticizing the large presence of NSFW content on the site. #*A user uploaded an image mocking those who support porn ban (especially SJWs) after tumblr incident on NSFW contents. Making those who oppose porn ban even more butthurt than SJWs themselves. #Some members may have been known to have big ego, such as admin Adam, moderator RandomMan, and banned user Epyc Wynn. An example is one member taking credit when someone made an article before it was deadpooled and removed. #Meme Elitism. Ultra Instinct Shaggy fans were known for this that they think Shaggy is the best character meme, this same goes to Shrek Fandom and others. #*Besides meme elitism, they tussle about memes that are considered First meme of the Decade. New Guy, WW3, Joker being hit by Cab / You Dumb Bitch, & Pope Francis Slap were the known candidates for this "contest". #A banned user names Asahiwet, spammed Creampie gifs and Loli hentai on Knowyourmeme comments and gallery almost everyday for 7 years. He got banned every time